Secret Love
by Lizzy-chan4199
Summary: Karkat has loved John for 5 years. He wants to tell John how he feels but he also doesn't want to risk loosing him. Will he finally tell John how he feels, or will he keep his love a secret forever? And what will happend when Karkat's brother Kankri shows up out of no where? JohnKat Rated T for language and eventual fluff
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Karkat has loved John for 5 years. He wants to tell John how he feels but he also doesn't want to risk loosing him. Will he finally tell John how he feels, or will he keep his love a secret forever? JohnKat Rated T for language and eventual fluff. Not gonna get to be rated M. I'm just not that brave (_yet_)

Chapter 1

The wind blew gently through his hair. Black, ebony locks flew gently. The cool midsummer's breeze warped around him, encasing him in its warmth. The beauty of they boy would be described as geeky or nerdy to most, but not to me. John Egbert may have been the most geeky and nerdy looking boy in the entire universe, but to me, he was the most fucking beautiful thing I ever laid my eyes on. I knew that I've always loved him and his buck-toothed smile, I just refuse to show it to him or anyone. I've always yelled at him with profanity and my hatred of others, yet he would always laugh and tell me how funny I was. No matter how much I've hated myself and wanted to die, he's managed to be my sole reason for living. My name is Karkat Vantas, and I am madly in love with my best friend.

"Karkat, come on!" I slowly stood up from the grass to join John as he was running towards his father's vehicle. We had decided to go to the movies as a 'best-friend-leaders-not-date-date' to celebrate our first meeting when we were 13, 5 years ago. It also happened to be a week before John's birthday.

"Come on, hurry up! Else we're gonna leave without you!"

"I'm coming Egderp, hold your horses," I growled out. I would've said something more profane, but I try to act my best around his dad. I remember cussing someone out in front of him when we first met and he gave me a very strict lecture, so I made sure not to do that again.

"So what movie did you want to see," Mr. Egbert asked us.

"'_We're the Miller's'_ just came out, let's go see that!"

"Are you ok with that, Karkat?"

"Yeah, that's fine." It really was. We could've been going to go see the fucking Wiggles and I still would've been fine with it, as long as I was with John. Ok, maybe not the Wiggles because that's super gay, even for me. But you get my point.

The movie was surprisingly good, the parts I saw anyway. At the end they included bloopers of what happened in the movie and instead of playing that (insert song name here srsly what even is it) song they played the opening to 'Friends' to pull a prank on Jennifer Aniston. Most of the movie, though, I was staring at John's face. His flawless ivory skin; the thick, luscious, ebony locks, completely opposite in color from my snow white hair; the way he smiled and laughed at the cheesy puns; just his everything. I love his everything. There were so many times I wanted to kiss him. I'd lean a little closer to him about every five minutes and he'd occasionally turn to me to joke about something in the movie, and I'd just stare into his eyes and agree with him, giving the occasional chuckle. But I know I can never do that. He's said it so many times. 'I'm not a homo Karkat! There's no way I could love another guy like that!' I've heard that quote so many times, I've lost count. There were times when I'd cry for hours on end because I knew this was true. But recently I've realized, even if I have to give him up to someone else, I'd just be happy being next to him. I just want to kiss him once. Just once, to know how it feels. But I can't. I don't want to risk losing him for good. I just couldn't live anymore. Which is why I won't kiss him, no matter how soft and pink looking his lips are. I just have to keep my little love a secret and I'll be happy. My _Secret Love_. But maybe it won't stay secret like I thought it always would.

~~~~~~~~~ A/N ~~~~~~~~~~

Ok so I'm writing a new story! Yay! I kinda gave up on my other one, sorry! I'm not abandoning it, I just have this major writer block on it. Chapter 2 is actually on deviantArt (I am either Lizzy_chan4199 or Lizzy-chan4199 I keep forgetting oops), I'm just not very happy with it. Anywho I started this story earlier today and somehow managed to finish chapter one today. Yay! I don't know how often I'll be updating, with school just starting and my AP classes, as well as trying to get a job (going for Carmike Cinemas wish me luck! )

Please R&R it really would mean alot to me!


	2. Chapter 2: John's PoV

**Secret Love**  
**Chapter 2: Day 1 (later)**

**John's PoV**

Hair as white as snow, skin smooth as silk, eyes red with fire, and lips as pink as a rose. Karkat had all of these features and more. With his face always so grouchy, except for when I manage to make him laugh, he is the most beautiful person I've ever seen. I know I'm straight, I just know it, but somehow, Karkat just lures me in. I don't know when I began to love him, it may have been somewhere along our friendship, or it could've been from the moment I met him. I may never know. But there is one thing that I know, my name is John Egbert and I'm crazy in love with my best friend.

"Hey John, how many bags of popcorn do you want me to make," Karkat questioned. We decided to go to my house after the movie. Karkat thought it would be best because his dad loves to yell. Even if you're just normally talking, it still seems as though he is yelling. So, in the end, we decided just to go to my place.

"Uh... Just two for now I guess," I replied as Karkat headed for the kitchen.

"Hey get some drinks while you're up!"

"What do you want?"

"Just bring me a Mt. Dew or something. There are sodas in the fridge."

"Ok. I'm gonna make me coffee"

"Oh then I want a white chocolate caramel latte please and thank you." Coffee is like my drug. Seriously. Or at least the caffeine in it is. Dave got me hooked on it way back when I met him when we were like 8. We were best friends until I met Karkat and he met Terezi. I started to hang out with Karkat more, and he went out with Terezi. Dave and Jade were a thing for awhile when Terezi had broken up with him, but eventually they got back together and Jade went out with Sollux. All of them are still together.

"Do you want ice in it, or do you want me to leave it hot," Karkat questioned from the kitchen.

"Uh leave it hot. But do put two ice cubes in it please."

"Ok."

After about two minutes, Karkat came back with the snacks and drinks. We then debated for 10 minutes on what movie to watch. Karkat kept suggesting lame rom-com movies, while I wanted to see something with action. In the end, we decided to watch The Nightmare Before Christmas, seeing as it's pretty funny, has romance and music, and is just plain awesome. I always sing along, especially Jack's Lament because it's my favorite. Karkat loves to sing Sally's Song. It always sounds so sad though. It's like he puts all of his emotion into it. I've almost cried a few times he sang it. It just sounds so painfully sad.

After the movie ended, we talked for about an hour while playing Sonic Adventure Battles 2. That game really should be renamed to like Chao Garden or something because that's all we really play it for. My favorite chao is a red one named Soul. All of his stats are the highest, seeing as I get on for about an hour almost everyday. Most around level 30 and his stamina is around level 60. Karkat's favorite, a dark chao named Melody who is black in color, had the second highest stats all ranging around level 20.

"Oh hell yes I can buy shiny eggs now and I have enough rings for the red one and her name will be Quartz and she will be a hero chao and yes," I yelled excitedly. I should probably be trying to find a job but oh well. I think I love games too much and would only spend my money on them.

"I'm pretty tired, let's start getting ready for bed," I suggested to Karkat around 2 A.M.

"Fine. I call bathroom first. I want a quick shower," Karkat agreed as he ran upstairs. I followed after him around 5 minutes later. Figuring he had already gone to my room, I walked into the bathroom while he was still getting dressed. He had on his boxers already, thank god because that would've been so awkward even more than this, but he had yet to put on a shirt. His pale white torso shown a bit off baby fat around his slightly formed six-pack. My face, I'm sure, was fully red now. The water he didn't dry off rolled down his chest, and dripped off his snow hair onto the towel around his neck.

"I-uh, I-I figured you were out by now but I guess not soIgottagonowbyegetmewhenyou'redone," I stuttered out quickly before rushing out of the bathroom. I have of course seen him shirtless before, but the way his red eyes pierced the air and stared at me like he did, it was just different. I've seen he's eyes do that a few times before, when he thought I wasn't looking. It always sent shivers down my spine. It was like a predator staring down his prey.  
Karkat came into my room a few minutes later, his eyes returned to normal.

"Bathroom is free now."

"Mkay. I'm gonna get a quick shower too," I said. I guess this isn't really considered avoiding since I really do need a shower. And to take care of my "problem". Well this hasn't happened in awhile. Well at least cold showers are a thing.  
I return to my room after I finish getting ready for bed. Karkat was laying down and looking at his phone. I casually tried to peer over his shoulder but he unfortunately noticed me and quickly shut off the screen.

"Yeah no, not again," he says, referring to the one time I caught a glimpse of what he was doing and teased him for a week. He was reading a fanfiction that got quite intimate for something, I forget what it was maybe something called Hetalia, but it was a BL. It was about a month before Karkat told me he was gay so it was pretty funny until then.

We went to bed about an hour later. I kept thinking about him as I was slowly falling asleep. Mainly on how I think I love him as more than just a friend and how I don't ever plan on telling him. It'll just be my secret. My Secret Love. I can't risk loosing him. He means too much. Even if I have to watch him be with someone else, I'll be there for him, waiting until that last day we spend together. Loving him till the end.

**_~~~~~~~~~~A/N~~~~~~~~~~_**

**Ok so I actually finished this on like Wednesday or so but I either wasn't able to upload it from school or I forgot about it when I got home but it's up now (silently cheers in the background)**

**Chapter 3 is actually almost finished. It may be done tomorrow, but I make no promises seeing as it will be my birthday (and I'll be 16 *crowd goes wild* idek )**

**I was actually thinking of drawing art for this or something because I got a graphic tablet for my birthday and it's great. I'll put a link on the next chapter if it's done by then**

**But anyway please follow/favorite/review bc that would mean alot to me. I know I'm definitely not the best, or even good, but I try to be ok and acceptable and I really don't know how to take a compliment but constructive criticism is nice ^^ and I'm really sorry if the characters seem to be too OOC because I haven't really worked with them much and I'm pretty bad at RP so I usually don't do that**


	3. Chapter 3: Karkat's PoV

**Secret Love**  
**Chapter 3: day 2 Karkat's PoV**

* * *

I awoke to the smell of pancakes. John had apparently already gotten up, so I wasn't sure who was making them. I decided to stay in his bed for another 5 minutes or so. He scent was all over. It was a nice smell. The mixture of a mint vanilla with just a hint of cinnamon and John's own natural scent. It was almost intoxicating. My own scent was apparently a white chocolate and caramel, according to John. He'd randomly walk up to me and smell my hair just because, and I quote, 'it reminds me of my favorite coffee'. I guess that's pretty normal.

I decided to finish reading my fanfiction from last night. It was a pretty long chapter so it was taking me awhile to finish reading it. It was a Hetalia UKUS story that I had been following for about a year now. Their situation in this particular AU kinda reminded me of mine and John's situation. Except we didn't act like we hated each other so that's where it differs.

" Hey Karkat! You up yet? Breakfast is ready," John called from the kitchen. I guess that answers my previous question. His dad probably went to work or something. I still, after all these years, have no idea what his job actually is. Mr. Egbert doesn't talk much about himself. He's usually telling John how much he loves him and that he's proud of him or baking cakes and cookies.

"Yeah I'm up," I called back, "I'll be down in a minute. I have to go pee first."

"Ha ha, ok then. Hurry up before they get cold! I put chocolate chips in them today, so they're better hot!"

John was always doing stuff like that. Years ago he wouldn't even try to cook or bake anything because of all the fucking sweets his dad would make, but something changed when he was about 15 or 16 where he would always cook or bake for me whenever he could. I think it was about the time his dad got attacked by that wild dog and was hospitalized. I guess his dad being near-death really scared him. I guess that would scare anyone, really. I don't know what I'd do if I lost my dad. I mean, yeah he yells alot and that gets pretty annoying, but he's still my dad and he's raised me all by himself so I guess that counts for something.

I went downstairs about 3 minutes later. The pancakes were piled on a plate and still steaming. John was already eating. He had put maple, chocolate, and caramel syrup on his pancakes.

"You know you're gonna get fat if you keep eating so much fucking sugar," I said, grabbing three pancakes for myself.

"Yeah, probably. But that's for future me to figure out," he joked.

"I guess future you is gonna hate past you then huh," I said. John laughed his adorably dorky laugh.

"Did you just smile? GASP I thought your face was in a permanent frown," John continued to laugh.

I flashed him a large smile. Something I rarely do, only when we're alone. I looked at John, still smiling. A clear blush spread across his face. How cute. I don't think he realized he was staring, or blushing. He just kinda stayed like that before he yelled at me to stay like this. He then ran upstairs and came back after a minute with a camera. I considered going back to my usual frown, but he just seemed so adamant about taking my picture with me smiling. So I did. I stopped smiling after he was finished because my face had started hurting. I'm not used to smiling all the time so I get tired of it pretty quickly. I have no idea how he manages to smiling pretty much all the time, although I'm not complaining.

"Karkat, you really should smile more! You just look so cute! I- I mean you know," John stuttered out. I laughed, "yeah I guess, but I'm not cute. I'm fucking adorabloodthirsty." I smiled again, trying to show that I wasn't thinking too much into him saying I was cute and then getting nervous about it. Now THAT was cute.

When we had finally finished off all of the pancakes, John and I decided to watch more movies. This time we watched The Emperor's New Goove and Kronk's New Groove, which is the second movie in that series. It took forever to find them because of all the movies John has. We actually have all of them numbered and just use a random number generator to choose the movie when we can't decide. And usually if there is more than one movie for that particular thing, we watch all of them. I remember once we had to watch all of the Barbie movies. John's cousin, Jade, had left them all here and we stupidly had added all of them to the movie number list. The generator landed on one pf them, and if you watch one, then as the rule goes, you watch them all. We took them all out after that incident.

"I'm bored with movies," John stated after the second movie ended, "ooo hey let's go to a cafe! That Boba Tea house just opened up and they have Royal Milk Tea."

"Yeah sure why not," I replied as I watched him bounce from foot to foot in anticipation. Cute.

It didn't take long to get to the tea house It was basically just right around the corner from where John lived. Smalls were $2.75 while larges were $3.25. We both got smalls seeing as they were more like mediums, and with the boba it was pretty filling. John, of course got Royal Milk Tea. I got a vanilla milk tea.

We stayed at the tea house until we had finished our drinks. John decided it would be a great idea to go over to Dave's apartment, so we did. It's not like I have a grudge or anything against him, cause he's actually a pretty cool guy when he wants to be (as in nice/good/pretty ok), but usually he's just an asshole. He also knows my secret (you know the one it's literally in the name of this I mean srsly) and will often threaten to tell John if I do anything stupid.

Dave was working on writing a new song when we got there. He had decided to be a musician and an artist at the same time, though I don't know how he manages to find time to sleep. I guess that's another reason he wears his shades, along side that he has some kind of eye problem that his eyes can't be exposed to bright lights for too long. And how the Striders have this 'gotta be cool' obsession.

"Yo, Karkat, you told him yet," Dave called to me. In front of John. I'm seriously gonna kill him.

"No I haven't," I hissed through my teeth.

"Told who what," John questioned. God dammit, I was hoping he hadn't heard. But I guess he'd have to be deaf not to hear it.

"Never mind~ " Dave said, acting cool. A small smirk formed on his face when he noticed me glaring from behind John. He knows I won't tell him. But he loves to tease me and I just want to run one of Dirk's lame-ass anime katana through him.

"Aww, you guys always leave me in the dark on this! It's like you two are besties or something," John whined. Now, it was John's turned to be glared at. Dave just burst into laughter at my reaction as John was looking back and forth between us.

After a little while of talking, Dave decided it was a great time to do karaoke. Dave went first, singing Get Lucky by Daft Punk. John followed him, and of course, sung How do I Breathe Without You. Then it was unfortunately my turn. I decided to sing When I was Your Man by Bruno Mars.

"Although it hurts, I'll be the first to say that I was wrong. I know I'm probably much to late to try and apologize for my mistakes but I just want you to know, I hope he buys you flowers, I hope he holds you hand, gives you all his hours when he has the chance, take you to every party because I remember how much you loved to dance. Do all the things I should've done, when I was your man. Do all the things I should've done, when I was your man," I sang as passionately as I could.

"Dude, you sound so gay when you sing that," Dave commented after I finished.

"Well I kind of am you fucking idiot," I snapped back.

"I thought he sounded great," John cheered," really emotional, like he was directing it towards someone." At that, Dave gave me a knowing smirk as I blushed and looked away. I hope John didn't notice.

We continued singing for about an hour. The songs ranged from Radioactive by Imagine Dragons to Fuck You by Cee Lo Green.

"Oh wow it's already 5 P.M. I didn't even notice it had gotten this late," John observed after I finished singing Bubblegum Bitch by Marina and the Diamonds.

"I guess so," I agreed.

"Well, Dave, it was great hanging out with you! I hope you can make it too my birthday party," John said as he gathered his things.

"I'll be there of Karkat is ok with it," Dave said. God I wanna fucking kill him.

"Yeah that's fine," I said. You know, like a liar. I only said this for John's sake though. They were best friends and all for the longest time, so it wouldn't be fair for me to say anything that would upset John.

John and I left after saying our goodbyes. Dirk showed up with Jake as we were leaving and teased us saying how much we were like a couple and they had bets on how soon one of us would confess. Of course John went on about how he wasn't a homo, blushing all the while. I just stood back as he went on his rage. Dave, Dirk, and Jake all gave me knowing looks. Fucking asshats.

"Hey, Karkat, that new movie, Odd Thomas or whatever, just came out in theaters. Do you wanna go see that before I walk you home," John asked shortly after we left the Striders'.

"Sure. Unless you want to wait until tomorrow, I mean that'd be fine too. I'm sure you still have chores at home to do."

"Oh you're right! I'm sorry, Karkat! I guess we will have to wait until tomorrow then," John said, a little disappointing.

"Ok well we're at my house now. I guess I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Yeah ok! It's a date! Make sure you're ready to go by 11," John said and ran off as I began to blush. Did he just say date? Did I really hear him right? I guess it was just a slip of the tongue. Yeah, that's probably it.

I went into my house after I watched John run around the corner. Crabdad, as I like to call my father, was probably at work right now. He usually works nights at the factory. He became the manager a couple years ago. I guess they choose him because not only was he good at his job, but because he was really loud. He could probably shatter glass if he tried hard enough.

After I got a snack of chocolate chip cookies, I went to my room. My crabtop was still on from yesterday. I decided to log into Trollian and message Sollux. After Gamzee became a pothead and started dating Tavros, I became pretty good friends with Sollux. We hung out for awhile until I moved to Florence, AL. I had been pretty alone here until John moved here from Washington state. He had apparently moved here because Dave was living here, having moved from Texas. I guess it's a pretty good thing that they were best friends.

**carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling twinArmageddons [TA]**

**CG:** HEY SOLLUX I NEED TO TALK TO YOU  
**TA:** 2o how wa2 your date wiith JN.  
**CG:** IT WASN'T A DATE. WE WERE JUST HANGING OUT. THERE IS A DIFFERENCE  
**TA:** really the way you two hang out iit ba2iically ii2.  
**CG:** HE'S NOT A 'HOMOSEXUAL', REMEMBER. THERE'S NO WAY HE'D DATE ME  
**TA:** are you 2ure he check2 out your a22 every tiime ii come two vii2iit.  
**CG:** YEAH RIGHT. JUST LIKE FEFERI DIDN'T LEAVE YOU FOR ERIDAN, YOU LEFT HER FOR ARADIA  
**TA: **ok that2 a completely diiferent matter be2iide2 ii diid break up wiith her for AA, iit wa2 just kiind of a mutual breakup  
**CG: **OK WELL TALKING ABOUT YOUR RELATIONSHIPS AND HOW GREAT THEY ARE IS NOT HELPING MY PROBLEM.  
**CG: **I STILL DON'T KNOW HOW I'M GONNA KEEP FOR ACCIDENTALLY CONFESSING.  
**CG: **KNOWING ME, I'M GONNA SOMEHOW FIND A WAY TO FUCK THINGS UP AS ALWAYS  
**TA: **you giive yourself two much crediit  
**CG: **FUCK YOU  
**TA: **B)  
**carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling twinArmageddons [TA]**

Talking with Sollux didn't always help. Since he's bipolar and has a couple other disorders, I think, it's not always easy to tell what he was thinking. After an hour of browsing tumblr, I decided to work on a parody song I was writing. It was called 'Won't Say I Feel Flushed'. It's mainly about me being stupid and refusing my love for John. Of course, I know in the end that even if I don't admit it, I know I'll still always love him.

This isn't the first parody I've written. I've done others like Karkalicious, Matespriteship, Don't Feed the Trolls, a song I cleverly named Strider owes me $20 (a/n this is probably my personal favorite bc it's so gr8), and quite a few others. Many of them are about when I liked other people. Of course, when I met John, they didn't matter to me anymore.

After about an hour of working on the song, another 2 hours spent on cooking and eating, and then another of doing basically nothing, I decided that it was probably a good time to actually go to bed. I didn't really feel like getting ready for bed, but I hate when I don't and wake up in the morning and everything is gross. It's just one of the habits I've developed over the years. I don't like washing my face. In fact, I fucking hate it. It drys out my skin so much it hurts, but because of hormones I have to or my face looks like the fucking moon. Brushing my teeth isn't so bad. I usually do it in the shower, but sometimes if I stay up too late, I'll just do it at the sink. I wore my fluffy black pants and a plain maroon t-shirt to bed. My room gets so fucking cold sometimes you just have to bundle up in everything. I guess it's pretty nice when it's really hot outside, and with Alabama weather, it's pretty fucking hot during the day and then like drops 30 degrees at night.

I thought about John as I was slowly drifting off into sleep. Maybe I'll dream about the boy with big blue eyes like the ocean, buck teeth that remind me of a rabbit, and hair darker than black. Who knows. Maybe my _Secret Love_ will find out that I do, in fact, love him more than he'll over know. Maybe he'll hate me for it. I guess I'll never find out because I will never tell him, and then I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**~~~~~~~~~~A/N~~~~~~~~~~~**

* * *

**Wow what a lame ending. I couldn't really think of much to do at the end there I mean wow what do you do there. Oh well seems cheesy enough for this. And cheese is always gr8, no matter what. Sharp cheddar, mozzarella, puns, you name it. Except swiss and blue cheese bc no sorry for those of you who like it, but I don't.**

**Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter ^^ I actually finished it like two days ago, I just haven't been on a computer to upload it. I've actually been writing this on my school issued iPad oh wow am I gr8. This is literally what I do in school when I don't feel like playing a game.**

**So I managed to get this chapter to be 6 pages wow yay. I was trying my best to get the chapters to be longer so it would be more interesting and I hope it worked! Oh and I've been trying to include more characters in the story to give it more of a better background and stuff and yeah**

**Oh and as promised lizzy-chan4199 . deviantart art/Secret-Love-Cover-JohnKat-399096100**

**Just take out all the spaces and you should be good. Oh and if you want to follow me on tumblr, I just changed my url to dopingonhope . tumblr . com (again take the spaces out)**

**And I don't own Homestuck, any music I mentioned, any references I made, or anything except the idea for the story, the story, and the picture I drew.**

**Sorry for the long A/N. Please follow/favorite and review! Thank you for everyone who reviews it really makes me happy and want to work on this story more. It'll probably be a max of 7 or 8 chapters bc I decided to do it by day, and since the second chapter was a continuation of the first day it may be 8. Thanks ^^**


	4. Chapter 4: John's PoV

Secret Love  
Chapter 4: Day 3 John's PoV

I awoke to sunlight filtering through my curtains. My eyes flinched from the bright light. I turned onto my left side to try and help shield my eyes from the sun's rays. It was a bright Friday morning, too bright, in my opinion. I staid laid out in my bed for about 10 minutes. My eyes burned less now that they had adjusted to the light. My dad had already left for work around 7, and it was 10 now. I had the house to myself. Dad probably already made me breakfast. I decided to take a quick 5 minute shower to help me wake up. I'd eat whatever he made afterwards.

After my shower, I put on a pair of baggy sky blue pants and a blue tee shirt with what I like to call a windy symbol on it. I headed downstairs to the kitchen to look for my breakfast. Dad did indeed make me breakfast. He had made me scrambled eggs with toast and bacon. He put it in the fridge, probably figuring that I would sleep in late, and I did. At least he made something that wasn't sweet for once.

_I picked up the plate out of the fridge and found a note under it, like always. It read,_  
_"I'm proud of you son. You've grown so much over the years. Karkat called earlier and wanted to know if you two could hang out today. You've made such nice friends, son, especially one so close and caring. I'm proud of you, and I love you. See you when I get home._  
_ Dad_  
_P.S. We're having potato bacon soup for dinner. Please go ahead and start it without me for I will be home late."_

I set the letter down after I finished reading. He was always doing things like this. I've figured since he has to work all the time doing who knows what, this is probably his way of helping me grow up and be responsible. I used to hate that he does this. It made me feel so alone, just getting a slip of paper from him. Usually I had to search to find the paper because he'd hide it in the most random places. I once found a slip taped to the bottom of s milk carton, although I have no idea how he even got it in there, much less how the ink didn't run or the paper actually get soaked. I thought for the longest time he had used magic to get those slips of paper into weird places until I saw him slip one into my bouncy slime ghost thingy in the backyard. I don't know what he wanted me to do to even get it, but I don't think I want to know. Ever.

I took my breakfast to the living room and turned on the tv. Adventure Time was on. The current episode playing was called 'Do You Remember Me' or something like that. It was probably one of the most depressing episodes of this show. I continued to watch it until it ended 5 minutes later. Some lame show came on next so I switched the channel to Animal Planet. The show that was currently on was called Too Cute, and it really was too cute. You physically could not stop smiling from the adorableness of the kittens and puppies. Even Karkat smiled the entire show. Speaking of Karkat, I still had to call him back. I finished eating about 10 minutes later. I turned off the tv and headed back to my room. I had almost forgotten we had a date-not-date today at the movies. That's probably what he called about, making sure I didn't forget. Again. I may or may not have forgotten once or twice that we had planned to go to the movies or do something. Not my fault if my brain doesn't want to remember something.

I turned on my computer and opened Pesterchum once I got into my room. Karkat was online, as he usually is. If he's not on a computer, then he's usually on his phone.

ectoBiologist began pestering carcinoGeneticist  
EB: hey karkat! i'm finally up :B  
CG: ITS ABOUT FUCKING TIME  
CG: I'VE BEEN UP SINCE LIKE 5 BECAUSE CRABDAD WOULDN'T SHUT THE FUCK UP  
EB: hehe sorry. i slept in late today  
CG: NEVER NOTICED  
EB: hehehehe your sarcasm is showing karkat! ;B  
CG: SHUT UP  
CG: SO WHEN DO YOU WANT TO GO  
EB: uhh let me look up the movie listings real quick  
EB: so the next one starts at 1:20  
EB: we could meet up around 12:30 and just hang out until it's time to go  
CG: YEAH THAT SOUNDS FINE  
CG: FINALLY YOU'RE LEARNING TO USE YOUR THINKING PAN FOR SOMETHING USEFUL  
EB: hehe :B  
EB: we can meet up at the boba tea house. i really wanna get some royal milk tea  
CG: THAT SOUNDS FINE  
CG: I'M GONNA TAKE A NAP SO I DON'T FALL ASLEEP AT THE MOVIES  
CG: THAT'D BE TOO EMBARASSING  
EB: hehe don't give me any ideas  
CG: FUCKING HELL  
EB: bye have a nice nap  
CG: DAMMIT JOHN DON'T YOU DARE-  
ectoBiologist cease pestering carcinoGeneticist

I sighed. What to do until 12:30. It was about 11 now. I decided to watch Evangelion 2.22 seeing as that was pretty long. I'm still only on episode 7 of the anime and this'll be the first movie I watch, but I recorded it on dvr when it aired on Toonami. Might as well watch it now. I also know way more about the series than I should from Karkat, other friends, and tumblr. I ship Shinji and Kawaro so hard and it physically hurts my heart so much to watch this. That's also why I've been stuck on episode 7 for the longest time. Of course no one knows I ship anything. I don't need to give them any ideas. I may not be gay, but at doesn't mean I am against other gay couples.

When the movie was over I screamed at the end because no. " WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT I MEAN SERIOUSLY WHAT KIND OF ENDING WAS THAT WHAT HAPPENED TO ASKUSA AND KAWARO SCREAMS AT EVERYTHING," I screamed (_A/N I literally did scream this at the end of the movie because I think it is the proper reaction to this movie. I also screamed when I realized Shinji has the same voice actor as Naegi from DR and Kawaro has the same voice actor as Byakuya, also from DR and if I didn't ship it before, I shipped it even harder. Anyway sorry back to the story_).

I spent another 5 minutes rage yelling at the tv. I finally concluded that yelling at my tv wasn't going to do me any good. It was now about 12:15. I should probably leave soon. I went back upstairs to my room and checked over my outfit. My attire were probably a little too casual, so I put on a pair of black skinny jeans and my jacket. Like my shirt, it was a light blue color and had a windy symbol on it. The only difference was the symbol was in the center of my shirt, and on the left side of my jacket and on the back.

I wasted 3 minutes trying to get my hair into place. It never did what I wanted so I don't even know why I try. I left shortly after I applied some Axe body spray. Walking to our meet up place didn't take very long. I had arrived at 12:24. Six minutes early. I usually arrived pretty early. Once I accidentally showed up and hour early and it had been raining so I stood in the rain for an hour waiting on Karkat. When he finally arrived he yelled at me for "being a fucking idiot who didn't use their thinking pan".

I eventually walked into the tea house when I felt like I looked like a creeper just standing there. I got into the short line and placed my order when I got to the counter. I also went ahead and ordered strawberry milk tea for Karkat. He arrived about 4 minutes later.

"Sorry if I made you wait too long. I know how you like to get here way too early. I mean seriously it's like you're a nervous girl waiting for her date," Karkat chuckled. My face immediately went red.

"I am not! I just hate being late," I yelled as quietly as I could, not wanting to draw too much attention. This only made Karkat laugh harder. I punched him in the arm after he looked up at my pouting face and laughed even harder than before.

We left after another five minutes of Karkat laughing at me and insisting that I must be a little gay. I just kept turning redder and redder at everything he said. I swear if my hair were green, I'd look just like a tomato. It took us about 30 minutes to walk to the theater. We payed for our tickets and were seated 10 minutes later.

Odd Thomas (I think it's the right name) was a pretty good movie. I hated how they ended it though. It was too sad for my liking (I'm not gonna say how it ended. No spoilers!). I actually almost started crying because that ending wasn't expected. I did suspect it at the beginning of the movie, but since it didn't happen in the middle of the movie I thought maybe I was wrong. Apparently not.

Karkat and I watched a few other movies before finally deciding to leave. It was almost 6 by the time we actually managed to get out of the theater.

"Hey John, you wanna do something else before heading home?" Karkat asked me as we began walking in the direction of our houses.

"I'd love to, but I have to make potato soup so it's ready for my dad when he gets home."

"Ooo wanna share. You know how much I love your potato soup, especially when you put a bunch of bacon in it," Karkat smiled at me. I blushed slightly, not sure if it was because of the compliment, or his smile. "Oh yeah, I just gotta run by my house real quick and get my phone. I left it on my desk by accident, which is why I was a couple minutes late and didn't call you."

"Yeah, that's fine," I replied," you may need it if your dad gets home early and calls you."

It only took a short while to get to Karkat's house.  
"That's strange," Karkat said," I know I remembered to lock the door when I left."

"That is pretty strange. Maybe your dad is home?"

"No, there's no way he'd get off this early, no matter what."

There was a sudden sound on the other side of the door. I instantly panicked and glanced at Karkat. His gaze was strictly focused on the door. I bit my lip, contemplating what I should do. I'll have to admit I was a little scared. I didn't know what to expect. My first thought was what if it was a robber and they had a gun. My next thought was about Karkat and how much I loved him and wanted him to know my feelings for him. I turned to reach up to his face and kiss him just as the door opened.

"Karkat! You're finally home! And whose this. Your boyfriend," the strange man asked.

"You? What are you doing here? I thought you were in college, what are you doing home," Karkat said to the man, completely oblivious to my actions. He looked to be in his early twenties with short black hair and red eyes. His eyebrows were white, so my guess was that he dyed his hair. If I wasn't mistaken, he actually looked alot like Karkat. Maybe close to being a twin, only a little taller and more mature looking.

"Come on, is that any way to speak to your own brother? I haven't seen you in years," the man said. I guess I was right.

"I don't care Kankri, you never called or texted or anything. I don't even want to see you. I'm leaving anyway. I only came to get my phone."

"Well then. You almost triggered me. I guess I need to give you another lesson in-"

"No, don't even start. Don't talk to my FRIEND John. Don't even think about touching him or even looking at him. Just leave," Karkat said. His voice contained sadness, even though it seemed as though he was trying to sound angry. Karkat ran up the stairs after he finished talking. I was left alone with Karkat's brother, Kankri.

"So you're Karkat's friend then, huh? When did you guys meet," Kankri asked me.

"Uhh we met back when he moved here when we were 13. At first he really seemed to hate me but eventually we became best friends."

"That's good. He was never able to make friends when he was younger. I'd always try to help him, but I apparently just made it worse for him. He had a few friends, I think his best friend, although I guess was just the friend he liked the most, was named Sollux."

"Yeah Karkat has told me about him before. I actually kinda forced Karkat to be my friend," I awkwardly laughed out, my face beginning to blush because I was sure I looked like and idiot.

"Ha ha, well that would explain it then! I'm glad you decided to reach out to my younger brother. Thank you, John," Kankri said, his eyes softening. "Oh and I wanted to ask you-" The man was cut off by his younger brother's sudden appearance back at the door.

"I'm going over to John's house for the night. I may be back, I may not. Just be gone when I return. Oh and stay gone this time. It's such a fucking pain in the ass when someone you care about more than anything just suddenly walks out of your life with no notice and then showing up years later on your doorstep," Karkat said as he grabbed my hand and quickly hustled out of the house and away from his brother.

"It was nice meeting you, John! I hope we can meet again soon," Kankri called to me while waving. I waved back at him before I turned my attention back to my _Secret Love_. Karkat defiantly wasn't going to be laughing much more today.

* * *

Kankri's Pov

* * *

I watched as Karkat and his friend, John, left. It was almost painfully obvious that Karkat liked him. It's also probably why he became so defensive when I asked about him. I guess he's still pissed at me for the thing I did before I left him. Of course. who wouldn't be? I chuckled.

"This is going to be fun," I whisper into the wind, already planning my scheme.

* * *

A/N:

I'm sososososoosososososososososososo sorry that it took me so long to update! I've had this finished for awhile now, I just keep forgetting to upload it or when I do I either don't have internet access or I don't have enough time or something to upload it. But it's done now! So I guess that makes up for something?

So I don't really know where I'm going with the Kankri thing. I like literally just added that last part 5 minutes prior to me typing this. I was thinking maybe have Kankri pretend to pursu John with a romantic intent and see where it goes from that, but this is still a JohnKat story so it wouldn't stay like that. I just want to know what you guys think and it that would be ok or if you wanted me to add anything. I'm open to any suggestions (that isn't mpreg or something like that because that is one thing that I just really don't like) and I like constructive critisism. My writing is for other people to read, which is why I post it, so I'd like to know what you think about my story (and of course I don't own Homestuck that much should be obvious) and if I should add or change anything or if you guys want me to remove that last Kankri PoV or something.

Anyway thank you so much for reading this. I will try my hardest to update sooner. It will be posted on, if not before, a holiday because idk. I'll make it seem festive or I could maybe do a one-shot holiday au or whatever. Just ask. Please R&R. It means alot to me!


End file.
